


damn bitch, you live like this?

by colla_v0ce



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Character, plot? in MY chatfic? you're damn right there is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colla_v0ce/pseuds/colla_v0ce
Summary: untitled - 5:46pmLeonhas addedMakoto, Toko, Aoi,and 12 othersLeon:hey guys what was the homework for english???Byakuyahas left the chatLeon:thats fair tbh(yet another chatfic. do I really need to say more?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had an actual fucking plan for a serious fic with an emotional plot. the chatfic was supposed to be a side project for me to block out characterization changes/character arcs. fuuuuuuuck. I hate myself so much you don't understand
> 
> so basically, chatfic with plot? possibly. depends on how far I can get before I get bored with this. who the fuck's even gonna read this it's not funny and no one reads chatfic for plot
> 
> planned ships, as of the day this is posted: sakuraoi (established in-story because they're a functional/distinguished lesbian pair), ishimondo (not yet established), naegamigiri (not yet established), tokomaru (not yet established, and probably won't receive more than a few throwaway lines), and some minor ships from the other games that might get mentioned if they're relevant
> 
> this fic is also v much reliant on my headcanons of how hope's peak operates outside of the apocalypse, I try to dump exposition in the fic but if anything doesn't make sense just ask me

**untitled - 5:46pm**

**_Leon_ ** _has added_ **_Makoto_ ** _,_ **_Toko_ ** _,_ **_Aoi_ ** _, and 12 others_

 **Leon:** hey guys what was the homework for english???

 **_Byakuya_ ** _has left the chat_

 **Leon:** thats fair tbh

 **Hiro:** we had eng hw??

 **Leon:** anyone other than Hiro?

 **Makoto:** we had that worksheet to do

 **Leon:** yh but which one??

 **Kyoko:** the one we were given yesterday about past perfect tense.

 **Makoto:** yeah, that

 **Leon:** thanks i owe you my life

 **Sayaka:** did you really need to make a groupchat? we all live right next to each other

 **Leon:** that requires me to get up and move

 **Sayaka:** how can a man this lazy be the ultimate baseball star

 **Leon:** you know you love me

 **Sayaka:** ew sounds straight

 **Taka:** I for one think this is a fabulous idea! A group chat would facilitate communication between class members!

 **Leon:** yknow I was gonna let this chat die after I asked about hw but if class rep thinks it’s a good idea

 **_Leon_ ** _has changed the chat name to_ **_Class 78 Squad_ **

**_Leon_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ **

**_Leon_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ **

**i always reach fourth base ;):** your all stuck in meme hell now

 **Toko:** *you’re

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** did you show up just to correct me

 **Toko:** Proper grammar, punctuation, and spelling are all essential to written communication.

 **Toko:** Not that I’d expect the likes of you to know or care.

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** can i get an oof in here

 **_Byakuya_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ **

**_Byakuya_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ **

**Byakuya:** Stop adding me.

 **_Byakuya_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ **

**i always reach fourth base ;):** stop leaving!!

 **_Byakuya_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ **

**Byakuya:** I will _pay_ you to leave me alone.

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** thats tempting but im gonna have to say no

 **Taka:** I must agree! If we are to participate in this class bonding activity, all members should be present!

 **_Byakuya_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ **

**Makoto:** I don’t think he’s going to stop…

 **Kyoko:** Byakuya, just mute the chat.

 **Byakuya:** Fine.

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** yh ill take that

 **Aoi:** oh!! we have a group chat now?

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** yee

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** wait a sec i gotta give everyone stupid nicknames

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** _and im removing nickname priviledges so u guys cant change them back_

 **Toko:** *privileges

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Toko’s_ ** _name to_ **_grammar fetish_ **

**grammar fetish:** I do _not_ have a grammar fetish!

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** u sure abt that?

 **grammar fetish:** _Ugh_. You are disgusting and intolerable.

 **_grammar fetish_ ** _has gone offline_

 **i always fourth base ;):** tokos offline post memes

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Aoi’s_ ** _name to_ **_aquagirl_ **

**aquagirl:** oh, it’s actually not that bad

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** yh bc if i made it soemthing bad then sakura might actually kill me

 **aquagirl:** sakura wouldn’t do that!!! :<

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** ur right she wouldnt shes too good

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** still. Fear

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Kyoko’s_ ** _name to_ **_sherlock_ **

**sherlock:** really?

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** listen i dont know any other detective references i could make

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Makoto’s_ ** _name to_ **_na-egg-i_ **

**na-egg-i:** I drop an egg one time. _one time._

 **Mondo:** tbf it was a fucking spectacular drop

 **Sayaka:** and it wasn’t so much the dropping part as the part where the egg miracuously didn’t break, only for you to step on it and fall backwards into a pile of egg cartons

 **Sayaka:** really, sometimes I can’t believe you’re supposed to be the ultimate lucky student?

 **na-egg-i:** if that’s what you think re: my supposed ultimate status how do you think _I_ feel??

 **sherlock:** you won a lottery, same as all the other ultimate lucky students, no?

 **sherlock:** out of every single student in our year in this country, you were the one and only chosen. that seems awfully befitting of ultimate luck to me.

 **na-egg-i:** I guess...

 **na-egg-i:** it’s just kind of like Sayaka said, I’m really unlucky? like, a lot?

 **na-egg-i:** we went to the same middle school, she _knows_ how unlucky I can get

 **Sayaka:** it’s true

 **Sayaka:** one time I watched him almost get hit in the face by a dodgeball and the only reason he didn’t get hit was because he happened to trip on his shoelaces

 **Sayaka:** he landed flat on his back and the teacher said he was lucky he didn’t hit his head

 **aquagirl:** sounds like plain old clumsiness to me

 **Sayaka:** only because you’ve only heard about this one incident and have yet to witness three years of narrowly avoided disasters

 **na-egg-i:** what she said

 **na-egg-i:** it’s just... hard to believe I’m supposed to be the most lucky high schooler in the country

 **sherlock:** sounds to me that narrowly avoiding disasters could be a facet of ultimate luck.

 **na-egg-i:** not when bad luck caused those disasters in the first place!

 **aquagirl:** makoto have you _seen_ the lucky student in the year above us

 **na-egg-i:** oh god don’t remind me

 **na-egg-i:** the ultimate luck research lab is still under repair after he accidentally blew it up last week

 **aquagirl:** he did what now

 **na-egg-i:** he blew it up

 **na-egg-i:** I still don’t know what the researchers were trying to test and I’m afraid to find out

 **aquagirl:** it’s only the first term??

 **na-egg-i:** well, it’s technically the second term of the year?

 **na-egg-i:** so first term of the first year for us, but for class 77 it’s the second term

 **na-egg-i:** since Hope’s Peak does that thing where we go to a normal high school for the first term then they scout over the summer and make us transfer for the second term

 **na-egg-i:** but honestly now I’m afraid of what they’re going to try on me if they’re using explosives with Nagito in his second year

 **sherlock:** in any case, I believe that proves our point.

 **sherlock:** Nagito regularly causes trouble due to his talent, but he is still undoubtedly an ultimate lucky student. it stands to reason, then, that despite your mishaps you are also still an ultimate lucky student.

 **sherlock:** besides, the researchers would have given up on you a long time ago if you truly had no talent.

 **na-egg-i:** yeah, you’re right

 **na-egg-i:** especially the part about the researchers

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** -clenches fist- the researchers..........

 **Mondo:** oh god oh fuck it’s the researchers

 **aquagirl:** do you guys not like your researchers??

 **Mondo:** they’re such fucking stick in the muds

 **Mondo:** “mondo we can’t carry out our research if you keep accidentally breaking our equipment” does it look like I fucking care???

 **Mondo:** I lead a fucking bike gang of course shit’s gonna break

 **Mondo:** not my problem if you wanna put delicate shit on my bike and then send me out to do my thing

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** mine are alright but i just really hate practicing and research is basically practice

 **na-egg-i:** mine are.... weird

 **na-egg-i:** I think Nagito influenced them

 **aquagirl:** oof

 **Mondo:** yikes

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** that’s rough buddy

 **aquagirl:** mine are really nice!

 **aquagirl:** they gave me some of super useful advice that really improved my time

 **sherlock:** I don’t interact with my researchers much. I give them a report on every case I work and sometimes they follow along for observation.

 **sherlock:** other than that, I don’t really see them.

 **Sayaka:** mine are alright, I guess?

 **Sayaka:** they watch my shows and my training, but don’t do much otherwise

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** anyway to get back on topic,

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Sayaka’s_ ** _name to_ **_miku_ **

**_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Mondo’s_ ** _name to_ **_biker boi_ **

**biker boi:** you’re not very good at nicknames huh

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** shut

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Byakuya's_ ** _name to_ **_sugar daddy_ **

**na-egg-i:** are you sure that's a good idea?

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** its fine he muted the chat he wont see

 **Junko:** _@sugar daddy_

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** WHY

 **Mukuro:** some people just want to watch the world burn

 **sugar daddy:**...

 **_sugar daddy_ ** _has left the chat_

 **Taka:** Leon! I must ask that you stop antagonising Byakuya! As classmates, we should all get along!

 **Taka:** I also find your nickname inappropriate, please change it!

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** oof,, called out by the class dad,,

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** ngl i didnt expect u to recognise what my nick meant tho

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Junko’s_ ** _name to_ **_destroyer of worlds_ **

**destroyer of worlds:** I aim to please!

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed_ **_Taka’s_ ** _name to_ **_class dad™_ **

**class dad™:** I will never understand why everyone insists on calling me their father.

 **i always reach fourth base ;):** dont worry you dont have to

 **_i always reach fourth base ;)_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_i guess i never miss_ **

**_i guess i never miss_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ ** _to the chat_

 **i guess i never miss:** ill stop messing w u just stay pls :’(

 **Byakuya:** Ugh.

 **_Byakuya_ ** _has gone offline_

 **i guess i never miss:** ill take that as a yes

* * *

 

**Class 78 Squad - 6:14pm**

**Sakura:** what is this all about?

 **aquagirl:** sakura!!!! <3 <3

 **Sakura:** hello, Hina <3

 **biker boi:** Leon decided to start a groupchat because god knows why

 **i guess i never miss:** because its a great idea, duh

 **i guess i never miss:** anyway now that sakuras here i must christien her with another shitty nickname

 **na-egg-i:** oh no

 **_i guess i never miss_ ** _has changed_ **_Sakura’s_ ** _name to_ **_pure beef_ **

**pure beef:** ...thank you?

 **i guess i never miss:** ur welc

 **aquagirl:** I’m kind of surprised that we haven’t had more people on here?

 **i guess i never miss:** whore we missing?

 **biker boi:** I know what you meant there but that is the one word that absolutely needs an apostrophe

 **na-egg-i:** I think we still haven’t seen Celeste Chihiro or Hifumi here?

 **na-egg-i:** Hiro Junko and Mukuro were also here for only like. five seconds

 **i guess i never miss:** cool cool cool cool cool we gotta find a way to drag them into meme hell™

 **destroyer of worlds:** _@everyone_

 **i guess i never miss:** NOT LIKE THAT

 **destroyer of worlds:** I’m just tryna live up to the nickname :)

 **Chihiro:** OWO what’s this?

 **biker boi:** chi ily but no.

 **Chihiro:** uwu

 **miku:** thanks, I hate it

 **Celestia:** I have this chat muted for a reason.

 **Celestia:** Do not bother me unless it’s important.

 **_Celestia_ ** _has gone offline_

 **Hifumi:** sorry, I’ve been really busy drawing manga! I never realised weekly chapters would be such hard work...

 **Hifumi:** I have the chat muted but ping me if you need something!

 **_Hifumi_ ** _has gone offline_

 **i guess i never miss:** oof

 **i guess i never miss:** ill convince everyone to join one way or another

 **i guess i never miss:** well maybe not hifumi bc hes got work but

 **i guess i never miss:** everyone else

 **i guess i never miss:** [bigstormcoming.gif](https://infostockpile.files.wordpress.com/2015/06/tumblr_nfghuinmk61s5n19go1_400.gif?w=820)

 **i guess i never miss:** anyways,

 **_i guess i never miss_ ** _has changed_ **_Celestia’s_ ** _name to_ **_big tiddy goth gf_ **

**_i guess i never miss_ ** _has changed_ **_Hifumi’s_ ** _name to_ **_dont disturb him hes busy :(_ **

**_i guess i never miss_ ** _has changed_ **_Chihiro’s_ ** _name to_ **_looks sweet is cursed_ **

**looks sweet is cursed:** well you’re not wrong

 **grammar fetish:** You chase me away and now summon me back? Just what is it that you want from me?

 **i guess i never miss:** first off i didnt chase you away

 **i guess i never miss:** well not intentionally at least

 **i guess i never miss:** second i didnt summon you, junko decided to @/everyone

 **Byakuya:** Ugh, what is it now?

 **grammar fetish:** M-master! You’re here!

 **_Byakuya_ ** _has left the chat_

 **_i guess i never miss_ ** _has added_ **_Byakuya_ ** _to the chat_

 **i guess i never miss:** >:(

 **Byakuya:** It was worth a try.

 **grammar fetish:** Master... Am I so l-lowly that you would f-flee at the mere mention of my p-presence?

 **na-egg-i:** why are you typing out your stutter...?

 **grammar fetish:** S-shut up!

 **Byakuya:** Oh, do be quiet. I’m not in the mood to deal with you.

 **Byakuya:** To be frank, I’m _never_ in the mood to see you, so why don’t you do us all a favour and never come near me ever again?

 **grammar fetish:** I-if that’s what m-master wills...

 **i guess i never miss:** oh christ

 **_i guess i never miss_ ** _has muted_ **_grammar fetish_ ** _for_ **_2 hours_ **

**Byakuya:** Thank you. You may be useful after all.

 **i guess i never miss:** shush i was just creeped out by her grovelling

 **class dad™:** Byakuya! I know that Toko can be... trying, at times, but we should all make an effort to get along with our classmates!

 **Byakuya:** She _literally_ stalks me.

 **Byakuya:** No.

 **biker boi:** oh hey

 **biker boi:** chi

 **looks sweet is cursed:** ?

 **biker boi:** you’re good at hacking and shit right?

 **looks sweet is cursed:** well, it’s not my specialty...

 **looks sweet is cursed:** I can hack into basic things like user accounts, but not, say a classified database

 **looks sweet is cursed:** why do you ask?

 **biker boi:** please hack leon and free us from his dictatorship

 **i guess i never miss:** what no

 **i guess i never miss:** chi please no

 **looks sweet is cursed:** on it! ヾ(´▽｀*)ﾉ☆

 **_i guess i never miss_ ** _has transferred chat ownership to_ **_looks sweet is cursed_ **

**_looks sweet is cursed_ ** _has granted moderation status to_ **_class dad™, sherlock,_ ** _and_ **_1 other(s)_ **

**i guess i never miss:** NOOOOOOOO

 **looks sweet is cursed:** you might want to change your password Leon, sorry

 **i guess i never miss:** ive been betrayed.........

 **class dad™:** Ah! Am I a moderator now?

 **looks sweet is cursed:** mhm!

 **looks sweet is cursed:** I’ve also returned nickname changing privileges to non-mods

 **_looks sweet is cursed_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_your saviour_ **

**_Byakuya_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Do Not Disturb_ **

**_Do Not Disturb_ ** _has gone offline_

 **i guess i never miss:** f

 **sherlock:** I understand why you granted mod privileges to Taka since he is our class rep, but why Makoto and me?

 **your saviour:** it’s always good to have multiple reliable mods and you two are trustworthy

 **your saviour:** that is to say, there isn’t really anyone else I’d trust to be a mod

 **i guess i never miss:** hey!

 **sherlock:** all you did was take the opportunity to give us mediocre nicknames that we couldn't change.

 **i guess i never miss:** yeah and it was hilarious

 **na-egg-i:** eh...

 **biker boi:** nah

 **sherlock:** not particularly.

 **class dad™:** I didn’t find them very amusing.

 **i guess i never miss:** et tu, dad?!

 **i guess i never miss:** i see how it is

 **i guess i never miss:** nobody loves me

 **i guess i never miss:** ill just die alone in a ditch

 **sherlock:** then perish.

 **i guess i never miss:** WH

 **na-egg-i:** ashkjsdf

 **your saviour:** FJKSDKJF

 **biker boi:** didn’t even hesitate damn

 **i guess i never miss:** highkey i expected that from anyone other than kyoko

 **class dad™:** Please do not wish harm on your classmates!

 **class dad™:** >:(

 **i guess i never miss:** _oh shit_

 **biker boi:** kiyotaka ishimaru? using emojis? in _my_ groupchat?

 **your saviour:** we’ve unlocked the forbidden angry father™

 **class dad™:** I’m not mad, just disappointed.

 **_na-egg-i_ ** _has changed_ **_class dad™‘s_ ** _name to_ **_disappointed™_ **

**disappointed™:** I suppose this is an apt description of my current state.

 **sherlock:** my apologies, I meant it in good humour. it won’t happen again.

 **disappointed™:** Even jokes can be deeply hurtful! I believe you did not have ill intentions this time, but please be mindful in the future!

 **your saviour:** have you ever met a more kindhearted man

 **biker boi:** rt

 **na-egg-i:** oof it’s getting late I need to do homework......

 **na-egg-i:** Kyoko bls help me with japanese lit I’m dying and you’re smart

 **sherlock:** I’m on my way.

 **_sherlock_ ** _and_ **_1 other(s)_ ** _have gone offline_

 **biker boi:** yikes I was tryna forget about hw

 **disappointed™:** You shouldn’t do that! Homework is an essential duty for us students!

 **biker boi:** I need help w math, chi you free?

 **your saviour:** yep! I’ll be over in a sec

 **disappointed ™ :** I can help too if you wish!

 **biker boi:** yknow what that’d be great actually

 **i guess i never miss:** wait i suck at math too lemme join the study group

 **biker boi:** meet me in my room

 **_biker boi_ ** _and_ **_3 other(s)_ ** _have gone offline_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Class 78 Squad - 12:26pm**
> 
> **Mukuro:** so I just watched Mondo crash into a fence while going about 100mph on his bike, how's everyone else doing
> 
>  **sherlock:** is he hurt?
> 
>  **Mukuro:** he might be dead but I’m sure it’s fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent chapter lengths are for people who are actually good at writing
> 
> na-egg-i - Makoto  
> sherlock - Kyoko  
> disappointed™ - Taka  
> pure beef - Sakura  
> biker boi - Mondo  
> i guess i never miss - Leon  
> miku - Sayaka  
> your saviour - Chihiro  
> aquagirl - Hina  
> grammar fetish - Toko  
> big tiddy goth gf - Celeste  
> Do Not Disturb - Byakuya  
> destroyer of worlds - Junko  
> Mukuro - Mukuro  
> dont disturb him hes busy :( - Hifumi  
> Hiro - Hiro

**Class 78 Squad - 12:26pm**

**Mukuro:** so I just watched Mondo crash into a fence while going about 100mph on his bike, how's everyone else doing

 **sherlock:** is he hurt?

 **Mukuro:** he might be dead but I’m sure it’s fine

 **disappointed™:** That is not ‘fine’! Please go check on him!

 **Mukuro:** I’ve seen people survive way worse than that but ok

 **Mukuro:** update: he’s not dead, his bike’s wrecked, he might’ve hit his head

 **Mukuro:** I’m taking him to the nurse’s office anyone wanna help

 **pure beef:** I can help carry him

 **Mukuro:** cool we’re at the fence by the outdoor gardens

 **_Mukuro_ ** _and_ **_1 other(s)_ ** _have gone offline_

* * *

 

**Class 78 Squad - 1:15pm**

**biker boi:** hi I’m alive

 **Mukuro:** see, I said he’s fine

 **disappointed™:** Mondo! Are you injured?

 **biker boi:** mild concussion and a fractured wrist

 **biker boi:** hurts but I’ll live

 **disappointed™:** It’s good that you weren’t more seriously hurt.

 **disappointed ™:** Still! You should not have been so reckless in the first place!

 **disappointed ™:** You would have been far less likely to be injured had you stayed in the designated areas for vehicles, and as far as I know the outdoor gardens is not one of those areas.

 **biker boi:** yeah yeah, whatever you say

 **disappointed™:** Mondo, please do not brush me off.

 **disappointed™:** I am genuinely concerned for you and your wellbeing, and I hate to think how easily this could have gone wrong.

 **biker boi:** shit, can’t argue against that without looking like an asshole

 **biker boi:** can’t make any promises but I’ll try

 **disappointed™:** That is all I ask.

 **i guess i never miss:** oooookay the convo just got super real there lets bring it back a bit

 **Mukuro:** nobody answered my question earlier, how’s everyone doing?

 **i guess i never miss:** i thought you were doing a whole ‘im so cool i dont need friends’ thing like byakuya, whats with the sudden interest?

 **Mukuro:** I came to terms with the fact that I have to see you jokers daily for the next three years and I thought I’d at least try to get involved

 **Mukuro:** also please never compare me to Byakuya ever again

 **i guess i never miss:** understandable have a nice day

 **biker boi:** I've been better

 **disappointed ™:** All of you should turn off your phones now, we're in the middle of class! Mondo, you need to get some rest!

 **Mukuro:** you say we should pay attention to class but you're on your phone too

 **disappointed™:** Only because I was waiting for news on how Mondo is faring.

 **disappointed™:** Now that we know he's okay, please turn off your phones!

 **i guess i never miss:** fine _dad_

 **_disappointed™_ ** _and_ **_3 other(s)_ ** _have gone offline_

* * *

 

**Class 78 Squad - 4:02pm**

**na-egg-i:** I was about to ask why there was a smoking pile of metal with a burnt trans flag in the gardens but I guess now I know why

 **biker boi:** I regret nothing

 **biker boi:** okay I regret hitting the fence but I don’t regret riding around campus yelling TRANS RIGHTS

 **Mukuro:** I thought the flag looked familiar

 **biker boi:** you didn’t recognise it?

 **Mukuro:** in my defense it’s mostly burnt

 **Mukuro:** I’m surprised makoto recognised it

 **na-egg-i:** gestures at the many blue+pink+white things I have

 **Mukuro:** right I forgot, queer people have a radar for stuff with their flag’s colours

 **na-egg-i:** asjsjkshd

 **biker boi:** tbt the time I was so tired I went on autopilot while looking at street stalls and when I was conscious again I had already bought like 20 rainbow keychains

 **na-egg-i:** we’re legally obligated to buy things that come in our flag’s colours

 **Mukuro:** sometimes I see something that’s pink and as a lesbian I feel obligated to get it but as someone who hates pink I Don’t Want To

 **your saviour:** this is the real reason my colour scheme is green

 **biker boi:** which flag is that again?

 **your saviour:** aro

 **biker boi:** right

 **miku:** my talent agency won't let us be openly queer so everything I wear is blue+pink+purple in silent rebellion

 **biker boi:** oof that sucks

 **miku:** it's fine, I'm used to it

 **na-egg-i:** is there even anyone in this class who's cishet?

 **Mukuro:** hifumi

 **na-egg-i:** other than hifumi

 **biker boi:** there's a few people who haven't said anything abt it?

 **biker boi:** so like Byakuya Celeste Toko are mysteries

 **na-egg-i:** Toko is literally known as one of the most influential trans wlw writers of this century?

 **biker boi:** shit dude I don't read books I dunno

 **i guess i never miss:** mood

 **Mukuro:** do you ever go offline or are you permanently lurking

 **i guess i never miss:** im always here

 **i guess i never miss:** always watching

 **Mukuro:** cool that's not creepy at all

 **big tiddy goth gf:** How dare you assume I could ever be heterosexual.

 **big tiddy goth gf:** wh

 **big tiddy goth gf:** Leon, you have five seconds to run.

 **i guess i never miss:** gotta blast

 **_i guess i never miss_ ** _has gone offline_

 **_big tiddy goth gf_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_Celeste_ **

**_Celeste_ ** _has gone offline_

 **biker boi:** well then

 **na-egg-i:** I guess the only one unconfirmed now is Byakuya?

 **Mukuro:** honestly I just don't get the Cishet Vibes™ from him at all

 **miku:** you're right, he just doesn't seem like the type?

 **Do Not Disturb:** If you must know, I have no interest in women.

 **Do Not Disturb:** I will not clarify further.

 **_Do Not Disturb_ ** _has gone offline_

 **miku:** came on just to say he's not straight, what an icon

 **biker boi:** so he’s either aro/ace or gay or maybe both, who knows

 **your saviour:** schrodinger's queer

 **miku:** does byakuya togami is gay?

 **na-egg-i:** ajsdkjds

 **your saviour:** btw Mondo are you okay?? ik you said you were fine but are you Okay okay

 **biker boi:** seriously I’m fine

 **biker boi:** my bike isn’t though which is the real tragedy here

 **your saviour:** I could call in a favour from Kazuichi? it might be salvageable

 **biker boi:** whomst?

 **your saviour:** Kazuichi Soda, Class 77-B?

 **biker boi:** I don’t really know any of the upperclassmen

 **your saviour:** ultimate mechanic kid? has pink hair and shark teeth?

 **biker boi:** ah, discount Rin from Free

 **your saviour:** fhsdkdsk

 **your saviour:** but yeah, he’s super good with bikes and cars and stuff! and he owes me one after I helped him with some code so I can ask him to take a look at your bike

 **biker boi:** chi that would be a fucking godsend

 **i guess i never miss:** press f for Mondo’s bike

 **biker boi:** you’re like a minute late we’re un-f-ing the fuck outta this bike

 **na-egg-i:** isn’t Celeste still trying to kill you?

 **i guess i never miss:** i found a good hiding spot

 **destroyer of worlds:** _@Celeste_ I saw him go into the bio lab

 **i guess i never miss:** you want me, personally, to die,

 **destroyer of worlds:** life’s not interesting without a lil bit of chaos!

 **Mukuro:** yeah she’s been Like That ever since we were kids

 **Mukuro:** you get used to it

 **i guess i never miss:** I WONT GET USED TO IT IF IM MURDERED

 **Celeste:** _I’ve found you._

 **i guess i never miss:** oewoirkdf;’dfkjdsoasdoew

_**i guess i never miss** has gone offline_

**biker boi:** f

 **your saviour:** f

 **miku:** f

 **Mukuro:** f

 **na-egg-i:** shouldn’t we go check if he’s fine...?

 **destroyer of worlds:**  f


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Class 78 Squad - 7:55am**
> 
> **disappointed™:** To recap for the people who were not present at homeroom!
> 
>  **miku:** smh skipping school
> 
>  **na-egg-i:** tbf people who aren’t here were busy doing talent things, so it’s not like they skipped just because they felt like it
> 
>  **disappointed™:** This year, we have decided on doing a class play! The exact play will be decided at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about how I wrote myself into a corner re: Toko's characterisation in Ch1, considering her constant harassment of Byakuya (as well as Byakuya's mistreatment of her) was something I really hated in DR1, and then... this happened. Sorry?
> 
> na-egg-i - Makoto  
> sherlock - Kyoko  
> disappointed™ - Taka  
> pure beef - Sakura  
> biker boi - Mondo  
> i guess i never miss - Leon  
> miku - Sayaka  
> your saviour - Chihiro  
> aquagirl - Hina  
> grammar fetish - Toko  
> Celeste - Celeste  
> Do Not Disturb - Byakuya  
> destroyer of worlds - Junko  
> Mukuro - Mukuro  
> dont disturb him hes busy :( - Hifumi  
> Hiro - Hiro

**Class 78 Squad - 3:23pm**

**biker boi:** I OWE KAZUICHI SODA MY ENTIRE LIFE

 **sherlock:** is your motorcycle already fixed?

 **biker boi:** yeah!!!

 **biker boi:** apparently he spent all of his research periods plus his free time fixing it

 **biker boi:** he must’ve owed chi one hell of a favour

 **your saviour:** nah I think he just really, really likes bikes

 **sherlock:** can you even safely ride your motorcycle with a fractured wrist and a concussion?

 **biker boi:** when there’s a will there’s a way

 **disappointed™:** Absolutely not!

 **disappointed™:** Mondo, you promised me only yesterday that you’d try to be more careful!

 **biker boi:** well technically I said I couldn’t make any promises

 **disappointed™:** Mondo...

 **biker boi:** fuck me

 **biker boi:** fine, I’ll lay off the damn bike

 **na-egg-i:** btw, what are we doing for the fall school festival?

 **disappointed™:** I was planning to bring that up tomorrow in homeroom as a point of discussion!

 **sherlock:** the entire class is on this chat anyway, so could begin discussing it now?

 **disappointed™:** While that is true, I fear that some may miss the discussion. Some people are still in research or clubs, and at least three have muted the chat.

 **your saviour:** that’s what chatlogs are for

 **disappointed™:** They may be able to read back on the conversation, but it doesn’t change the fact that they are not available discuss the matter themselves.

 **sherlock:** that is unfortunately true. we’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to see what our options are.

* * *

 

**Class 78 Squad - 7:55am**

**disappointed™:** To recap for the people who were not present at homeroom!

 **miku:** smh skipping school

 **na-egg-i:** tbf people who aren’t here were busy doing talent things, so it’s not like they skipped just because they felt like it

 **disappointed™:** This year, we have decided on doing a class play! The exact play will be decided at a later date.

 **aquagirl:**  are you sure that's a good idea? doesn't the school musical open on the same day?

 **pure beef:** are you finished with your morning workout?

 **aquagirl:** yep! on my way back to class now

 **_pure beef_ ** _has gone offline_

 **na-egg-i:** oh, I think she left the classroom so she could walk back with Hina

 **miku:** Sakura and Hina are relationship goals tbh

 **aquagirl:** guys I'm blushing /////

 **aquagirl:** I see my gf in the distance brb

 **_aquagirl_ ** _has gone offline_

 **disappointed™:** While it is true that the school musical opens on the same day, we decided in our discussion that it would not be a problem!

 **disappointed™:** Furthermore, some of us may decide to participate in the musical in the future, which means this year may be the only viable year for us to have a class play.

 **na-egg-i:** I think it sounds fun! I’ve never done anything like a class play before

 **miku:** really, never?

 **na-egg-i:** yeah, never

 **na-egg-i:** my previous classes just happened to never choose to do anything like a class play, and I never tried for the school plays because I’m just not the performing type, you know?

 **disappointed™:** I’m glad that this will be a new experience for you! However, our next class is about to start so we should all put away our phones.

 **_disappointed™_ ** _and_ **_2 other(s)_ ** _have gone offline_

* * *

**Class 78 Squad - 12:05pm**

**_grammar fetish_ ** _has changed their name to_ **_bookworm_ **

**bookworm:** When will we choose what play to do?

 **your saviour:** huh, it’s rare to see you on the groupchat

 **bookworm:** Of course I’d avoid it, when all of you made it so clear just how unwelcome I was!

 **bookworm:** But as a writer, I can’t just stand by and say nothing if we’re doing a play. None of you understand the literary importance of drama.

 **disappointed™:** Toko, of course you’re welcome in this chat. I understand that some people acted inappropriately in the past, but you are just as much a part of this class as anyone else.

 **bookworm:** I was muted for two hours. Even someone like me is capable of taking a hint.

 **i guess i never miss:** ok im sorry for muting you but seriously, its a lil weird when you start doing the _ooooooh master byakuya let me bear your children_ thing

 **bookworm:** Would it kill you to at least use proper capitalisation and punctuation?

 **i guess i never miss:** gonna ignore the rest of it huh

 **bookworm:** Yes.

 **i guess i never miss:** thats fair

 **miku:** what did you have in mind for the class play?

 **bookworm:** We should do something classic.

 **bookworm:** Some people say that more modern plays are just as good, but the plays that have made their way into literary canon are timeless masterpieces. They just can’t be beat.

 **bookworm:** You can never go wrong with Shakespeare, but if we wanted to do something Japanese then Chikamatsu Monzaemon is also good.

 **miku:** do you think we could pull off something like that?

 **miku:** not all of us are good at English, and Chikamatsu mostly wrote kabuki and puppet plays, didn’t he?

 **bookworm:** That’s the wonderful thing about classic plays! They’re so timeless that you could interpret it any way you want and it’d still be good.

 **bookworm:** Put them in space, have all the actors crossdress, set it in the modern age... The possibilities are endless.

 **bookworm:** We could use a Japanese translation for Shakespeare plays, or use real actors for Chikamatsu’s puppet plays. We’ll make it work.

 **bookworm:** If I had the choice, I would want to do something like Romeo and Juliet, or Sonezaki Shinju. A dramatic romance that ends in the tragedy of death; oh, if I could act out such a scene with Master then I could surely die happy...

 **i guess i never miss:** like i said! a lil bit weird when you do that!

 **bookworm:** Oh, shut up. Do you want my help or not?

 **disappointed™:** You seem like you know what you’re doing! Would you like to take over planning for the play?

 **bookworm:** Huh? Wasn’t this whole thing your idea in the first place? Now you’re trying to push the responsibility off onto someone else?

 **disappointed™:** That is absolutely not what I’m trying to do!

 **disappointed™:** I simply thought that you were clearly passionate about this, and thought that you might want to be offered the chance to take charge.

 **bookworm:** Hm, well...

 **bookworm:** I just like literature. I don’t know anything about actually directing or producing plays.

 **disappointed™:** Well, you certainly seem to know more about drama than any of the rest of us!

 **bookworm:** I’ll consider it. More than anything, I’d want to be the lead female role to Master’s lead male role.

 **i guess i never miss:** hey _@Do Not Disturb_

 **Do Not Disturb:** Are you so feeble-minded that you cannot read my nickname?

 **i guess i never miss:** we might be doing some sort of love drama play for the school festival, are you up for being the romeo to tokos juliet

 **Do Not Disturb:** What kind of ludicrous question is that?

 **Do Not Disturb:** Absolutely not. Not in a million years.

 **Do Not Disturb:** I would go so far as to take on a secondary part just so I can completely eliminate any chances of _that_ happening.

 **bookworm:** Oh...

 **Do Not Disturb:** Is that all?

 **i guess i never miss:** yh

 **_Do Not Disturb_ ** _has gone offline_

 **bookworm:** Fine then, I’ll direct your stupid play. No point in acting if Master won’t be my counterpart.

 **bookworm:** My stutter would’ve gotten in the way of acting anyway.

 **disappointed™:** My apologies, Toko. Perhaps you’ll have better luck in the future.

 **i guess i never miss:** dont encourage her christ

 **i guess i never miss:** toko did you read yesterdays chatlog? byakuya isnt even interested in women

 **bookworm:** ...

 **bookworm:** I suppose he isn’t, is he.

 **bookworm:** I’m simply destined to have the same misfortune in love everywhere I go.

 **miku:** are you okay, Toko?

 **bookworm:** I need some time alone.

 **_bookworm_ ** _has gone offline_

 **i guess i never miss:** shit, i think i broke her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how the fucketh does one write satisfying character development


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not a good chapter but I wrote myself into a corner and I will write myself out god dammit. I promise the fun shit will return next chapter
> 
> na-egg-i - Makoto  
> sherlock - Kyoko  
> disappointed™ - Taka  
> pure beef - Sakura  
> biker boi - Mondo  
> i guess i never miss - Leon  
> miku - Sayaka  
> your saviour - Chihiro  
> aquagirl - Hina  
> bookworm - Toko  
> Celeste - Celeste  
> Do Not Disturb - Byakuya  
> destroyer of worlds - Junko  
> Mukuro - Mukuro  
> dont disturb him hes busy :( - Hifumi  
> Hiro - Hiro

**Class 78 Squad - 12:14pm**

**aquagirl:** shouldn't someone go check up on Toko??

 **biker boi:** yeah but who? she hates everyone but Byakuya and he's the last person she should be talking to rn

 **i guess i never miss:** she said she wanted to be alone so? maybe shell come back after a good cry and everything will be fine

 **biker boi:** you’re the reason we’re in this damn situation to begin with

 **i guess i never miss:** how the hell is any of this my fault??

 **aquagirl:** guys, stop it

 **aquagirl:** this isn’t the time to be arguing

 **disappointed™:** Assigning blame is utterly unhelpful. Right now, our priority is to make sure that Toko is okay.

 **biker boi:** ugh okay

 **biker boi:** sorry Leon I’m just

 **biker boi:** I’m worried

 **i guess i never miss:** i think all of us are

 **i guess i never miss:** toko can be weird but shes still our classmate

 **i guess i never miss:** god i feel like a dick now

 **aquagirl:** you did maybe antagonise her a bit too much

 **disappointed ™:** I agree. You ought to apologise the next time you speak to her.

 **i guess i never miss:** yh ill do that

 **aquagirl:** we still don’t know who to send to talk to her though...

 **biker boi:** who’s she least likely to lose her shit at?

 **aquagirl:** I feel like if I tried she'd just get mad because I already have a relationship

 **biker boi:** agh, I’m no good with words and feelings

 **disappointed™:** I’m afraid I’d be just as bad.

 **i guess i never miss:** and shed _definitely_ lose her shit at me

 **i guess i never miss:** who can we ping to ask for help?

 **biker boi:** let’s go down the user list

 **biker boi:** Kyoko?

 **i guess i never miss:** what, you really think kyoko “i will allow you to know one (1) thing about me and its that im a detective” kirigiri can help with a broken heart

 **biker boi:** I’m just going through the list man, don’t bite my head off

 **i guess i never miss:** oof sorry

 **biker boi:** it’s fine we’re all stressed

 **biker boi:** probably not Hifumi, definitely not Byakuya, probably not Celeste

 **biker boi:** not Sakura for the same reason Hina can’t

 **biker boi:** definitely not Junko

* * *

  **Private Messages - Junko and Toko - 12:32pm**

 **Junko** : psst, ya might wanna check the class gc

 **Toko:** What part of "I need some time alone" do you not understand? Are you so much a ditzy airhead that you can’t read?

 **Junko:** just trust me on this

 **Toko:** Why would I do that?

 **Toko:** I know how you operate; this means they're saying horrible things about me. I don't want to see that right now.

 **Junko:** weeeeell, that's not necessarily true ya know?

 **Junko:** it's true that I like a bit of fun, but I'm not evil!

 **Junko:** sides, you seem like the kinda gal who'd want to know if people were shit talking you

 **Toko:**...

 **Junko:** hey, hey, why'd you like Byakuya anyway?

 **Toko:** Is that even a question?

 **Toko:** Master's rich, he’s handsome, he’s intelligent...

 **Toko:** He’s the ideal partner in every way.

 **Junko:** yeaaaaah, that still doesn’t tell me why you like him?

 **Toko:** What the heck do you mean it doesn’t? I just told you!

 **Junko:** it tells me why you like people like him, or the idea of him, but it doesn’t tell me why you like our dear ol Byakuya specifically!

 **Junko:** why crush on the guy who does nothing but yell at you? seriously girl, you could do so much better

 **Toko:** There’s no better than Master! He’s the perfect heir to a multi billion company!

 **Junko:** ahhhh, so in it for the money? not my style, but I can dig it

 **Toko:** Ugh! No! Don’t be so crass!

 **Junko:** well if it’s not money, then what else is it?

 **Junko:** and don’t say his looks because lemme tell ya, as a top tier model? I see hot guys and gals day in and day out, and no amount of good looks is worth dealing with a shit personality

 **Toko:** Don’t you dare call Master’s personality “shit”!

 **Junko:** well, hey, never said that! was just making a general statement

 **Toko:** You’re impossible to talk to, you know that?

 **Junko:** haha thanks, I get that a lot

 **Toko:** It wasn’t a compliment...

 **Junko:** but seriously, you think the way he treats you is something you want from a boyfriend?

 **Toko:** Why not? It’s no different than how everyone else treats me.

 **Junko:** ooookay there’s a lot to unpack there but I’m not a therapist so let’s just ignore that for now

 **Junko:** (ya might wanna talk to Miaya in Class 76 though, just a bit of advice from one girl to another)

 **Toko:** I don’t need a therapist.

 **Junko:** well shucks, everyone needs a therapist from time to time! even me! no shame about taking care of yourself!

 **Junko:** but anyway I didn’t come here to tell you to see a therapist

 **Junko:** check the gc! read the chatlog from the past half an hour or so! thank me later!

* * *

  **Class 78 Squad - 12:44pm**

 **na-egg-i:** I mean, yeah I’ve had unrequited crushes and I’ve helped friends through heartbreak before, but I don’t know if I’m the right person to help Toko?

 **na-egg-i:** I don’t think she likes me very much...

 **biker boi:** she doesn’t like anybody!

 **biker boi:** you’re the most inoffensive person in class, you might be the only one she’ll tolerate rn

 **na-egg-i:** idk I’m just scared I’ll make it worse

 **bookworm:** Why are all of you trying so hard? It’s not like it even matters.

 **aquagirl:** Toko!

 **i guess i never miss:** shit toko im so sorry

 **i guess i never miss:** what i said was totally uncalled for

 **bookworm:** Yeah, you phrased it horribly. It was something I had to learn sooner or later, though.

 **biker boi:** Toko of course we’re trying hard. we were real worried, you know?

 **biker boi:** you just suddenly ran off like that, we had to make sure you were okay without making you more upset

 **bookworm:** I’m not so fragile that speaking to the wrong person would break me.

 **bookworm:** ...I can’t say I don’t appreciate the consideration, though.

* * *

  **Private Messages - Junko and Toko - 12:46pm**

 **Junko:** told ya it wasn’t anything bad!

 **Toko:** Shut up.

* * *

  **Class 78 Squad - 12:47pm**

 **aquagirl:** we’re always here if you need to talk, or anything else

 **aquagirl:** I know you don’t like most of us but we’re classmates and we wanna help

 **bookworm:** Geez, I can’t stand this sappy stuff.

 **_your saviour_ ** _has changed the chat name to_ **_toko appreciation hour_ **

**bookworm:** What did I _just_ say?

 **your saviour:** sorry not sorry

 **bookworm:** Ugh, nevermind. Let’s just talk about the class play.

 **bookworm:** You guys can suggest things you want to do. Just... maybe not romantic tragedies.

 **na-egg-i:** ah, I don’t know much about plays...

 **i guess i never miss:** brb googling a list of shakespeare plays

 **bookworm:** Should I just decide?

 **disappointed™:** Perhaps you could suggest plays and give reasons why we should do them?

 **bookworm:** Fine, I’ll compile a list.

 **_bookworm_ ** _has gone offline_

 **biker boi:** I wonder if she’s really alright

 **i guess i never miss:** nah theres no way anyone could bounce back that quickly

 **i guess i never miss:** i dont think we should push her for now though

 **na-egg-i:** I wonder why she came back to the gc

 **na-egg-i:** did someone talk to her while we were trying to figure out what to do?

 **aquagirl:** maybe?

 **aquagirl:** probably

 **aquagirl:** dunno who it could be though

 **biker boi:** I guess we’ll never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more serious thoughts on this mini-arc I panickedly threw together,
> 
> when writing fic, my interpretation of characters are a hodgepodge of whatever seems to work best, cobbled together from canon, fanon, and personal analysis/interpretation. I try to stick to canon as close as I can, because I'm of the opinion that if you stray too far from canon personalities you might as well write original fiction - but that's neither here nor there.
> 
> the point is that in trying to stick to canon, occasionally I include traits that I hate, like Toko's whole obsession with Byakuya that seriously got on my nerves in DR1. I didn't want to rewrite Ch1 or retcon the whole thing because continuity matters, but I didn't want to keep writing that one thing either. so, panic-induced random character arc. it's short, it's bad, it's unplanned, I don't like it, but I felt it was something I needed to get out of the way if I ever wanted to include Toko in the future without wanting to tear my hair out - and she _will_ be included a lot now that she's taken control of the class play and thus became the driving force for the next story arc.
> 
> this isn't the be-all-end-all of any development she gets - shit like this doesn't get solved in one convenient conversation and we still have three years of HPA to go.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I haven't even begun to plan how to bring in genocide jill hahahaha help~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I literally only know like one shakespeare play. double help~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **toko appreciation hour - 7:35am**
> 
> **Hiro:** why'd the fire alarm go off this morning
> 
>  **Mukuro:** Kazuichi burned his toast
> 
>  **Mukuro:** I watched him try to turn off the toaster for a solid minute while Teruteru freaked out in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to move away from only using the same six or so characters but they're just,, so much easier to write,, maybe suggest whomst y'all wanna see more of so I can force myself to stop taking the easy way out
> 
> na-egg-i - Makoto  
> sherlock - Kyoko  
> disappointed™ - Taka  
> pure beef - Sakura  
> biker boi - Mondo  
> i guess i never miss - Leon  
> miku - Sayaka  
> your saviour - Chihiro  
> aquagirl - Hina  
> bookworm - Toko  
> Celeste - Celeste  
> Do Not Disturb - Byakuya  
> destroyer of worlds - Junko  
> Mukuro - Mukuro  
> dont disturb him hes busy :( - Hifumi  
> Hiro - Hiro

**toko appreciation hour - 7:35am**

**Hiro:** why'd the fire alarm go off this morning

 **Mukuro:** Kazuichi burned his toast

 **Mukuro:** I watched him try to turn off the toaster for a solid minute while Teruteru freaked out in the background

 **Hiro:** and you did nothing??

 **Mukuro:** not my toast, not my problem

 **biker boi:** I no longer owe Kazuichi my life

 **biker boi:** he interrupted my fucking breakfast

 **na-egg-i:** I slept through my alarm clock and the fire alarm woke me up

 **Hiro:** seriously, I can't tell if you're supposed to be lucky or unlucky

 **your saviour:** unlucky that he slept through his alarm clock, yet lucky that the fire alarm went off and woke him up instead...

 **biker boi:** schrodinger's luck

 **na-egg-i:** I don't think that's even what schrodinger's cat means?

 **na-egg-i:** but oof I gotta hurry to get dressed and stuff

 **_na-egg-i_ ** _has gone offline_

 **i guess i never miss:** aaaaaaaagh my breAKFAST

 **biker boi:** same hat

 **i guess i never miss:** shut up? you get a break from research bc you broke your wrist?

 **i guess i never miss:** i have to play baseball the entire fucign four periods of saturday school i need a proper breakfast

 **biker boi:** dude I’d actually rather do saturday research than have a broken wrist

 **biker boi:** I can’t do shit I HATE it

 **i guess i never miss:** lemme swap places with you i wanna get out of playing baseball

 **Hiro:** why do we even have saturday school?

 **i guess i never miss:** hopes peak just be like that

 **aquagirl:** hey, it could be worse! we could have lessons on Saturday!

 **i guess i never miss:** says the girl who actually doesn’t mind research

 **aquagirl:** says the guy who doesn’t have to get up at 6:00am every day for a pre-class morning workout

 **i guess i never miss:** cant win against that argument

 **i guess i never miss:** ah, the things us athletes do for our talents

 **aquagirl:** you absolutely never play baseball unless you’re forced to by the school?

 **i guess i never miss:** details, details

 **Hiro:** hina is that why you’re never at homeroom???

 **aquagirl:** y

 **aquagirl:** yes??

 **biker boi:** are you literally just figuring this out now

 **Hiro:** yeah

 **i guess i never miss:** hiro do you ever like

 **i guess i never miss:** actually pay attention to whats happening around you

 **Hiro:** gee, if you think I’m stupid just say so

 **i guess i never miss:** well uh

 **i guess i never miss:** i guess we all have our strengths and weaknesses

 **aquagirl:** whoa what

 **aquagirl:** isn’t this the part where you say something like ‘honestly? yeah’

 **i guess i never miss:** tbh im still feelin really bad about toko

 **i guess i never miss:** im just tryna be nicer

 **biker boi:** sounds fake but okay

 **your saviour:** [isthischardevelopment.jpg](https://imgflip.com/i/306o4o)

 **aquagirl:** hsdhjdjk

 **i guess i never miss:** guess it is!

* * *

  **toko appreciation hour - 12:12pm**

 **aquagirl:** so can someone fill me in on what play everyone decided on in homeroom?

 **bookworm:** We’ll be doing Romeo and Juliet. It’s cliché, but everyone’s familiar with the story so it should be easier for us to learn lines and such.

 **aquagirl:** are you okay with that? I thought you said no romantic tragedies?

 **bookworm:** Don’t worry about it.

 **aquagirl:** well, if you say so

 **aquagirl:** have we decided on casting yet?

 **bookworm:** Not yet. First I have to rewrite the script because the original is far too long for a class play. We’ll probably have discussions on what elements we want to reinterpret, if any, but after that we can start looking at casting.

 **aquagirl:** will the discussions be during homeroom again? cause that kinda sucks for me

 **bookworm:** You should ask Taka about that. I’m only responsible for directing and scriptwriting.

 **aquagirl:** _@disappointed™_ are all the class play discussions going to be during homeroom?

 **disappointed™:** Unfortunately, homeroom is the most reliable time for the majority of our class.

 **disappointed™:** We can attempt to shift the discussion periods to after school or during a break time, but it would require everybody to cooperate.

 **aquagirl:** and oof, it’d be tough to get everyone to show up on time

 **disappointed™:** If it’s any consolation, you are free to give your thoughts on any of the decisions made and I will make sure that you are kept up to date on the discussions.

 **aquagirl:**  ah I guess it can’t be helped

* * *

  **toko appreciation hour - 1:36pm**

 **biker boi:** the fire alarm?? again????

 **na-egg-i:** Nagito set fire to something

 **Mukuro:** define 'something'

 **na-egg-i:** you know what I don’t even know

 **na-egg-i:** all I know is that the luck research lab is probably burning down as we speak

 **na-egg-i:** for the sake of my sanity I have tried my best to ignore the things Nagito does in research

 **miku:** valid

 **i guess i never miss:** didnt your lab literally just get fixed too lmao

 **na-egg-i:** yeah,,,,

 **biker boi:** what the hell is it with class 77-b and setting things on fire today?

 **your saviour:** guess they might be having a collective bad day

 **na-egg-i:** at least it was probably good luck for me this time?

 **na-egg-i:** the researchers wanted me to try playing russian roulette with a nerf gun but then we had to leave the lab bc of the fire

 **miku:** ...

 **miku:** russian roulette......

 **na-egg-i:** with a nerf gun

 **i guess i never miss:** makoto what the actual living fuck?

 **na-egg-i:** it could be worse!

 **na-egg-i:** apparently Nagito tried it once with 5 rounds and didn’t get hit which is

 **na-egg-i:** wild??

 **miku:** Makoto you might need to talk to the headmaster about getting new researchers?

 **miku:** because really, that doesn't sound right

 **na-egg-i:** I’m sure they have good reasons!

 **na-egg-i:** even if I really don’t want to shoot myself with a nerf gun

 **biker boi:** I don’t know how you can be so optimistic all the time

 **na-egg-i:** aw, I’m not _that_ optimistic

 **na-egg-i:** I’m just a bit more gung-ho than most people

 **Mukuro:** I think it’s more than just ‘a bit’

 **your saviour:** how long do we have to wait out here?

 **na-egg-i:** probably until the fire gets put out

 **i guess i never miss:** sweet i might miss the rest of research

 **miku:** hm, waiting around is kinda boring though

 **biker boi:** when all this is dealt with anyone wanna go off campus with me?

 **your saviour:** what’s the occasion?

 **biker boi:** nothing much, just bored

 **biker boi:** if I don’t go somewhere soon I’m gonna go stir crazy

 **i guess i never miss:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT JUST EXPLODED

 **na-egg-i:** in hindsight if they were going to research with fire they proooobably shouldn't have put the ultimate luck lab so close to the ultimate fireworks designer's lab?

 **miku:** oh god

 **na-egg-i:**...at least it's kinda pretty, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first fire alarm was inspired by my two friends, who set off the alarm last week in the dining hall. they unplugged the toaster and opened a window and everything but alas, the fire alarm went off anyway and all of us got shooed out of the dining hall.
> 
> the second alarm was inspired by another fire alarm going off while I was writing this chapter. apparently a girl wanted to test if the smoke detectors worked and it was like, what the hell did you think would happen? I live with some odd people.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do write a lot of filler bullshit huh. I'm too lazy to re-read+edit this chapter so just fucking take it
> 
> na-egg-i - Makoto  
> sherlock - Kyoko  
> disappointed™ - Taka  
> pure beef - Sakura  
> biker boi - Mondo  
> i guess i never miss - Leon  
> miku - Sayaka  
> your saviour - Chihiro  
> aquagirl - Hina  
> bookworm - Toko  
> Celeste - Celeste  
> Do Not Disturb - Byakuya  
> destroyer of worlds - Junko  
> Mukuro - Mukuro  
> dont disturb him hes busy :( - Hifumi  
> Hiro - Hiro

**toko appreciation hour - 4:57pm**

**bookworm:** Reminder: auditions are tomorrow afternoon, after school, in our common room. You don’t need your lines memorised, but you do need to understand them well enough to deliver them decently.

**bookworm:** If you don’t turn up at the right place at the right time, your audition will be considered forfeit and you will be assigned a leftover role.

**aquagirl:** you’re really getting the hang of this directing thing!

**bookworm:** If you think I’m being bossy, just say so.

**aquagirl:** I didn’t mean that!

**aquagirl:** I just thought, you were so passionate about it even before Taka let you take over, so it’s nice to see that you’ve really settled into the role

**bookworm:** ...Right. I see.

**bookworm:** Can someone change the chat name already? It feels egotistical. 

**_your saviour_ ** _ has changed the chat name to  _ **_the disaster zone_ **

**your saviour:** just because the chat name’s diff doesn’t mean we’re gonna stop appreciating u tho

**bookworm:** Do whatever you want.

**miku:** has anyone else been recruited to do an event for the school festival?

**your saviour:** you’ve been asked to do something?

**miku:** yeah, it’s for that thing where every school festival they get all the students with similar talents to do a show together

**miku:** I thought they’d want me to do a concert but it’s just Ibuki and me who have music talents so the school’s apparently getting all the sports and performing arts talents to do a fashion show

**your saviour:** are you gonna do it?

**miku:** probably! it sounds like a lot of fun

**destroyer of worlds:** oh yeah, they asked me about that too!

**miku:** it’d definitely be strange if they didn’t ask the ultimate fashionista to do the fashion show

**destroyer of worlds:** sure would be!

**destroyer of worlds:** usually I get paid for modeling but ah, it’d be fun to do something like this with friends

**miku:** I wonder who else is doing it?

**destroyer of worlds:** it’s all the sports and entertainment people right?

**destroyer of worlds:** that’s already practically half this class

**destroyer of worlds:** _@Mukuro_ siiiiiiiis are you doing the fashion show?

**Mukuro:** they’ve asked me to but I’m not sure

**Mukuro:** I’m not used to performing the way you or Sayaka are

**destroyer of worlds:** cmon it’ll be fun! your darling lil sis could do your makeup and teach you how to do a proper runway walk!

**Mukuro:** somehow you’ve made it sound even less appealing

**destroyer of worlds:** please?? for me???

**Mukuro:** I’ll consider it

**destroyer of worlds:** victory!

**miku:** Hina and Sakura are probably doing the show too right? or at least invited to it

**miku:** I wonder if they’re asking the guys to do it as well

**destroyer of worlds:** _@aquagirl @pure beef_ _@i guess i never miss_ fashion show y/n

**aquagirl:** y!! it looks like fun!!

**pure beef:** most likely, yes

**i guess i never miss:** i dunno, prancing around onstage isnt really my thing

**destroyer of worlds:** you sure? you could impress a lot of guys and girls with your good looks

**destroyer of worlds:** you’d basically be a model!

**i guess i never miss:** im in

**miku:** wow stop being desperate on main

**i guess i never miss:** come and make me

**miku:** no thx

**i guess i never miss:** oof rejected

**destroyer of worlds:** y’all stop flirting for 5 secs I’m gonna make a gc for the fashion show peeps

**destroyer of worlds:** anyone know which upperclassmen are doing it?

**Mukuro:** just add everyone who could possibly be invited and kick the ones who say they’re not doing it

**destroyer of worlds:** smart

**destroyer of worlds:** sayonara suckers we’re leaving to a cool exclusive groupchat

* * *

 

**the disaster zone - 6:49pm**

**sherlock:** why is there so much screaming from the class 77 common room? 

**your saviour:** I think Chiaki said she was hosting a Mario Party gaming session

**miku:** why would she DO that everyone knows Mario Party destroys friendships everywhere

**destroyer of worlds:** sometimes ya just gotta make your dearest friends fight to the death

**Mukuro:** no you do not

**Mukuro:** not everyone is as chaotic as you Junko

**destroyer of worlds:** boo, I know that

**destroyer of worlds:** life would be a lot less boring if they were

**biker boi:** apparently Akane and Nekomaru just started brawling irl but they do it all the time so no one’s paying attention to it

**sherlock:** I was wondering why the shouting suddenly increased in volume.

**miku:** how do you know that?

**biker boi:** so you know how Kazuichi fixed my bike?

**biker boi:** turns out the guy knows a lot about bikes and we started talking

**biker boi:** we really hit it off and now we’re friends and he’s giving me live updates on the situation

**destroyer of worlds:** maybe I should ask Taka if we could have our own Mario Party session

**Mukuro:** don’t

**miku:** please don’t

**biker boi:** hell no

**sherlock:** absolutely not.

**destroyer of worlds:** y’all are no fun :(

**destroyer of worlds:** wb Mario Kart?

**Mukuro:** that’s the most reasonable suggestion I heard in the fifteen years I’ve known you

**destroyer of worlds:** my own sister is slandering me

**destroyer of worlds:** anyway if no one has objections I’m gonna go find Taka

**_destroyer of worlds_ ** _ has gone offline _

* * *

 

**the disaster zone - 7:18pm**

**Do Not Disturb:** Why is there a dog in my room?

**sherlock:** what?

**Do Not Disturb:** dog.jpg

**biker boi:** that looks like Gundham’s dog

**Do Not Disturb:** I could not care less about who it belongs to. I want it gone.

**biker boi:** I’ll come get her chill

* * *

 

**trans rights! - 7:20pm**

**gay gay gay:** Gundham I found your dog

**gay gay gay:** fucker.jpg

**ebony dark’ness:** At long last, the cursed beast has been recovered! Come, return her to my protection; proceed with haste, lest she escape once more from your clutches to terrorize the unknowing citizens of this realm!

**gundham whisperer:** translation: please hurry up and bring her back before she runs off again

**gay gay gay:** yeah sure where are you?

**gundham whisperer:** in our common room

**useless bisexual:** oh yeah I heard abt your Mario Party tournament! how’d it go?

**ebony dark’ness:** Terribly.

**gundham whisperer:** it’s the angriest I’ve ever seen Chiaki

**gundham whisperer:** which isn’t saying much because she doesn’t usually get angry but still

**useless bisexual:** oh gosh what happened??

**donkey kong said trans rights:** Nagito and his luck, what else

**gay gay gay:** y’all I’m outside the class 77 common room with Gundham’s dog open up

* * *

 

**the disaster zone - 7:23pm**

**biker boi:** dog: retrieved

**biker boi:** Gundham: contacted

**biker boi:** Byakuya’s room: saved

**na-egg-i:** the dog is forcibly returned to her rightful owner

**sherlock:** you two know Gundham?

**na-egg-i:** yeah there’s a gc for trans students

**na-egg-i:** one of the third years runs it but apparently they didn’t start it and it’s been around for so long that no one really knows who started it

**sherlock:** I see.

* * *

 

**Private Messages - Kyoko and Makoto - 7:25pm**

**Kyoko:** could I ask to be added to the trans students groupchat?

**Makoto:** oh!! you’re trans too?

**Kyoko:** I am, yes. I would prefer if you didn’t tell anyone outside of the groupchat though.

**Makoto:** I’ll ask if I can add you, brb

* * *

 

**trans rights! - 7:26pm**

**useless bisexual:** guys we have a problem

**boss baby:** who do I need to kill?

**useless bisexual:** why is murder always your first answer??

**useless bisexual:** no killing anyone!!

**boss baby:** I’ve learned to associate the words ‘we have a problem’ with ‘someone’s being a transphobic/homophobic fuckhead’

**useless bisexual:** understandable but that’s not what’s happening here

**useless bisexual:** Kyoko wants in on the chat

**boss baby:** and the problem is...?

**useless bisexual:** there’s about ten pages of me yelling about my big dumb crush on her?

**boss baby:** just tell her you like her it’s not hard

**chadime:** like you’ve told Peko you like her?

**boss baby:** Hajime I’m going to personally fucking murder you

**chadime:** you wouldn’t because that’d piss off Natsumi

**boss baby:** I fucking hate you

**boss baby:** it’s not the same anyway and you fucking know it

**gay gay gay:** damn, shoulda known that Kyoko wasn’t cis

**gay gay gay:** the signs were there

**useless bisexual:** guys please help me

**donkey kong said trans rights:** what are the chances that she’ll go read the backlog?

**useless bisexual:** low but not nonexistent

**donkey kong said trans rights:** what if we set the permissions so that people joining can’t read the chat history?

**useless bisexual:** that’d work, actually

**useless bisexual:** _@senpai_ my crush wants to join the chat bls change the perms so I don’t embarrass myself

**senpai:** done and done need anything else?

**useless bisexual:** thanks!! I think we’re good

**senpai:** cool just ping me if you need me

**_senpai_ ** _ has gone offline _

**_useless bisexual_ ** _ has added  _ **_Kyoko_ ** _ to the chat _

**donkey kong said trans rights:** -hacker voice- you’re in

**Kyoko:** so this is all the trans students in the school?

**useless bisexual:** not quite

**useless bisexual:** there might be some who’re closeted/stealth and probably some in the reserve course we don’t know abt

**useless bisexual:** so, most of the trans students in the school

**Kyoko:** hm, I see.

**Kyoko:** I don’t recognise most of these usernames, who exactly are you?

**useless bisexual:** I’m Makoto but you probably already guessed that

**gay gay gay:** this is Mondo

**donkey kong said trans rights:** I’m Chiaki from 77-B, nice to meet you

**Kyoko:** likewise.

**boss baby:** I’m Fuyuhiko and only the people in this gc know I’m trans

**boss baby:** if you out me to anyone outside of this chat I WILL kill you

**Kyoko:** I’d never even consider doing that. no need to threaten me.

**chadime:** don’t mind him he’s just Like That

**boss baby:** shut the fuck up

**chadime:** anyways I’m Hajime, the one and only reserve course student here

**Kyoko:** if you don’t mind my asking, how did you get to know everyone else here?

**chadime:** Fuyuhiko’s sister is also in the reserve course, I became friends with her, then slowly osmosed into the weird group that is 77-B

**Kyoko:** I see.

**ebony dark’ness:** The accursed name borne by this dark soul is none other than Gundham Tanaka!

**gundham whisperer:** he’s Gundham, I’m Sonia

**donkey kong said trans rights:** there’s a few people who aren’t online right now

**donkey kong said trans rights:** Nagito from our class, Toko who you already know, and Shizuko from Class 76

**Kyoko:** there’s more people than I expected here.

**useless bisexual:** yeah I thought so too

**useless bisexual:** I don’t know if ultimates are more likely to be trans or if trans people are more likely to be ultimates

**donkey kong said trans rights:** and it seems that all the ultimate lucky students are trans

**donkey kong said trans rights:** there’s Makoto, Nagito is the lucky student for our year, and Shizuko is the lucky student for their year

**Kyoko:** I wonder if the researchers have noticed the pattern. it could prove to be an interesting avenue of study.

**ebony dark’ness:** Speak not of those wretched peoples! The mere mention of them alone may bring upon us a dark curse.

**gundham whisperer:** translation: We Don’t Talk About The Researchers

**Kyoko:** I see that the dislike for them isn’t limited to just our class.

**boss baby:** you think they’re fine now, just wait til you become second years

**useless bisexual:** one fear

**donkey kong said trans rights:** it’s not that bad

**boss baby:** shut up you’re the only one who got a project you liked

**donkey kong said trans rights:** you have a point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird place to end the chapter? probably but whatevs. the one OC there is just so I could make a joke about All the ult. luck students being trans, they won't show up much otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is fucking HARD I hate this why can't I just have a complete fic materialise in front of me. this was supposed to be the stupid no-effort chatfic why is writing this hard too.
> 
> anyway,, I have _no fucking clue_ how to write Celeste but she showed up anyway so,, that's how it be sometimes,, I also know jack shit about shakespeare, I never studied romeo and juliet, so yeah this arc is going to be 100% based on sparknotes
> 
> EDIT: damn, this chapter boosted the wordcount straight past 10k and straight into 11k, go me

**the disaster zone - 6:01pm**

**miku:** CAST LIST TIME

**i guess i never miss:** CAST LIST TIME

**destroyer of worlds:** IT’S 6PM WHERE (clap) IS (clap) THE (clap) CAST (clap) LIST

**bookworm:** I’m only a minute late! No need to freak out, sheesh.

**destroyer of worlds:** -chanting- cast list! cast list! cast list!

**Mukuro:** she’s actually chanting irl gdi

**_your saviour_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Mukuro’s_ ** _ name to  _ **_suffering_ **

**suffering:** god you’re not wrong

**bookworm:** _@everyone_

Romeo: Makoto

Juliet: Kyoko

Paris: Celeste 

Tybalt: Mondo

Mercutio: Leon

Benvolio: Mukuro

Balthasar: Sayaka

Lord Capulet: Sakura

Lady Capulet: Hina

Lord Montague: Taka

Lady Montague: Chihiro

Friar: Hiro

Juliet’s Nurse: Junko

Prince Escalus: Byakuya 

Misc Servant Characters: Hifumi

Narrator: Toko

**na-egg-i:** wait why am I Romeo??

**bookworm:** We had that class vote, remember? The results were that a surprising amount of people want you to play Romeo.

**bookworm:** I can’t say I understand the decision, but I will respect the outcome.

**i guess i never miss:** anyone else fuckin shook by kyokos acting skills tho

**aquagirl:** yeah!! I never realised Kyoko was that good at acting!!

**Hiro:** conspiracy theory kyoko is secretly the ultimate actor

**sherlock:** I can assure you that I am, indeed, the ultimate detective. acting just happens to be a useful part of my skill set.

**na-egg-i:** are we just gonna ignore that for some reason ppl think I should be Romeo

**bookworm:** Yes.

**Hiro:** my due you'll b fine

**Hiro:** ur better than most of us, which isnt hard but still 

**i guess i never miss:** real question is why byakuya gets to play the prince when he didnt even bother to show up to auditions

**bookworm:** Prince Escalus only appears in three scenes. You’d know that if you had read the whole script. 

**i guess i never miss:** damn, exposed myself

**bookworm:** Being that he’s the character with the fewest lines, it only seemed fair that one of the two people who didn’t audition would have to be cast as him. And aside from Byakuya, the only other person who didn’t show up was Hifumi, so...

**i guess i never miss:** i gotcha

**Hiro:** wait byakuya? not master byakuya?

**bookworm:** Shut up and never speak of this.

**Hiro:** oof ok

**aquagirl:** aw, Hifumi’s always really busy, isn’t he?

**aquagirl:** will he have time for rehearsals?

**disappointed™:** I consulted with him this!

**disappointed™:** He said, and I quote, “I can’t guarantee anything but I’ll try.”

**bookworm:** Yeah, well, it is what it is. We can’t exactly exclude him from the class project.

**bookworm:** Not to mention, I managed to cut the script down to exactly sixteen roles. If Hifumi doesn’t act then I’ll have to rewrite it again.

**na-egg-i:** ah, we don’t have people doing backstage do we?

**bookworm:** I figured we could force our homeroom teacher to handle it for us. Failing that, we could recruit other teachers or students.

**bookworm:** We do need to make props, set pieces, and costumes, but I’m sure we can manage that ourselves.

**suffering:** I feel like you're overestimating the overall competence of this class but ok

**i guess i never miss:** BTW hiro youve had the same nick forever

**i guess i never miss:** not gonna change it? 

**Hiro:** shit u rite

**_Hiro_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_haha blaze it_ **

**i guess i never miss:** -taka voice- weed jokes are not welcome in a school environment!! 

**disappointed™:** This entire groupchat is not welcome in a school environment. 

**your saviour:** fjshfhdjfjd

**i guess i never miss:** hold up, this operation was your idea

**na-egg-i:** technically you did start it

**i guess i never miss:** i thot we were bros, eggman

**i guess i never miss:** why u gotta call me out like this

**na-egg-i:** first of all never call me eggman again

**i guess i never miss:** :(

* * *

**the disaster zone - 6:30pm**

**Do Not Disturb:** Hm. I suppose my role is acceptable.

**your saviour:** Byakuya Togami? in  _ this _ groupchat? not demanding help for some mundane thing?

**biker boi:** guess it must be snowing in hell

**Do Not Disturb:** Oh, do be quiet. I have every right to be here, same as you. 

**Do Not Disturb:** Forgive me for  _ daring _ to comment on something that involves me.

**biker boi:** I can feel the sheer sarcasm through the screen

**Celeste:** Come now, there’s no reason to be rude.

**i guess i never miss:** oh damn  _ both _ of the chat cryptids??

**Do Not Disturb:** I don’t want to hear any criticisms of rudeness from  _ you _ , you commoner.

**biker boi:** brb getting popcorn

**Celeste:** You call me a commoner, and yet you were the one to act hostilely towards our classmates with no provocation. That’s awfully  _ unrefined _ , wouldn’t you say?

**i guess i never miss:** is she defending us???

**your saviour:** I think she just has a grudge against Byakuya for whatever reason?

**Do Not Disturb:** You can  _ stop _ with the peanut gallery commentary, thank you very much.

**Celeste:** They ‘have every right to be here, same as you.’ Is that not what you said earlier?

**Do Not Disturb:** What do you want from me?

**Celeste:** Who says I want anything?

**Do Not Disturb:** You’ve been antagonising me for weeks. Clearly you have some sort of agenda.

**Celeste:** What an astute observation. Yes, I do have something I want from you.

**Do Not Disturb:** Everyone does. Now talk.

**Celeste:** My, how demanding. But very well.

**Celeste:** You claim to be Ultimate Perfection, but can you really be perfect if you cannot best us other Ultimates at our own talents?

**Do Not Disturb:** Yes. Next question.

**Celeste:** Patience is a virtue. You’d do well to wait until a lady has finished speaking.

**Do Not Disturb:** I see no ladies here.

**Celeste:** I propose this, Byakuya Togami - you versus me, in a gambling game. Winner takes all.

**Do Not Disturb:** Ha, that’s easy. What game?

**Celeste:** How about... mahjong?

**Do Not Disturb:** Interesting choice, but I’ll play.

**Celeste:** Perfect. We’ll need two other players for a game.

**Celeste:** _@na-egg-i_ I see you lurking. Don’t try to pretend you’re not here.

**na-egg-i:** why me??

**Celeste:** I wish to test my skills against your luck. In a game of chance, who wins: the self-proclaimed Ultimate Perfection, the Ultimate Gambler, or the Ultimate Luck?

**na-egg-i:** well uh, okay

**na-egg-i:** I’ve never played before though

**Celeste:** Then you’ll have beginners’ luck. Even better.

**Do Not Disturb:** We still need one more player. I assume you  _ do _ know the rules for mahjong, yes?

**Celeste:** Must you take every opportunity to insult me? It gets tiring after a while. You’re awfully rude for a gentleman.

**Celeste:** Should anyone else in the class wish to partake, you may speak now.

**sherlock:** I’d like to try, if you wouldn’t mind.

**sherlock:** I don’t think I would win against the ultimate gambler or the ultimate luck, but it should prove an interesting experience.

**Do Not Disturb:** You shouldn’t underestimate me too much.

**Celeste:** And so we have our fourth player. I look forward to facing you in the battlefield of gambling, Makoto, Kyoko.

**sherlock:** likewise.

**na-egg-i:** aren’t you guys taking this a bit too seriously...?

**Do Not Disturb:** Hey, stop ignoring me.

**_Celeste_ ** _ and _ **_1 other(s)_ ** _ have gone offline _

**Do Not Disturb:** Hey!

**na-egg-i:** sorry Byakuya

**Do Not Disturb:** I wasn’t talking to you.

**_Do Not Disturb_ ** _ has gone offline _

**na-egg-i:** I

**na-egg-i:** okay??

* * *

**the disaster zone - 1:17am**

**your saviour:** _touches ground_ something bad happened here.........

**i guess i never miss:** yknow im the last person who should be criticising ppls life choices

**i guess i never miss:** but its one am go to sleep

**your saviour:** sorry uwu

**_your saviour_ ** _ and  _ **_1 other(s)_ ** _ have gone offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I lowkey-highkey hate this chapter but I'm hoping that it's just a combination of I've been struggling with this for too long to not hate it and everyone's their own worst critic. hopefully it was more fun to read than it was to write.

**Author's Note:**

> god I hate trying to juggle 16 characters. you can really tell which ones I find easiest to write by who I just fucking forgot existed halfway through a convo
> 
> find me on tumblr at colla-v0ce.tumblr.com


End file.
